


Punishment

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrohir punishes his brother for his failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: violence, mention of past rape

"You should have known."

The whisper of air is the only warning Elladan has before the sharp slap hits his unprotected right buttock. He bites back his cry. Two more slaps burn him. Everything is dark. His arms ache. This is no more than Elladan deserves.

His brother says, "You should have been quicker." Three spanks, harder than before and faster, assault his left cheek. He's surprised by a return to the other side, brutal and so very painful. "If you weren't so weak, we could have found her days before."

Elladan nods again, tears jumping to his eyes. His memories are as hard as his pain: the loss of their mother's presence in their minds, the too-long search for her, finding her bruised and bleeding amongst the orcs, wrapping a tattered cloak to cover her body as she pleaded with her sons to end her life.

"You failed her," Elrohir says, his true words as harsh as the beating his hands rain over Elladan's exposed shoulders and back. His brother is not pulling a single punch, landing fists into sides, punishing muscles and ribs. "She relied on you, and you failed. You are worthless. You are less than nothing. You are lower than an orc."

Something wet hits Elladan's face although his eyes remain shut where he stands, arms bound above his head. His brother's spittle runs down his cheek to his chin. It is all Elladan deserves.

He feels the brush of the knife, the spoiled blade. Elrohir took it from the body of the orc they'd found still raping their mother, the orc they'd killed far more quickly than the beast deserved. The blade stinks of orcs, of spoil and loss. Cold iron traces a line up Elladan's arms. One of his bonds is cut free. Needlepoints prickle his left hand as the circulation returns.

"Finish yourself."

Elladan's hand drifts down his belly and finds his own half-hard cock. Angrily, he rubs his hand up and down the shaft, making himself ready. He thinks about stinking orcs. He thinks about sleepless nights tracking the trail by starlight, only his brother's presence to keep him from losing all hope. Elladan rubs his brother's spit from his face, uses that to make the friction smoother as he works himself faster.

"You failed her," says Elrohir in his ear, his breath hot and thick. He is nearly panting as he watches. Tremors of excitement and despair flutter in his mind, brushing against the sorrow in Elladan's own thoughts. Elladan croons in his throat, and the sound becomes whispered repeats of "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry." Orcs and blood and sobbing fill his mind, make the agony on his back and bottom nothing in comparison, not even as Elrohir's hand returns to its work.

His brother places one warm hand on his hip to steady himself and that's enough. Elladan's climax whites out the guilt and the body-deep ache. He continues to jerk himself, letting the pleasure ease into its own hypersensitive pain. He deserves no better. He failed his mother, and she will pass into the West because of his failure.

Elrohir's nimble fingers untie him, but before he can massage the life back, Elrohir seizes his other hand, the messy own, and brings the palm to his mouth. He licks it clean as Elladan shudders. They are forbidden from touching each other, but that law has ever been merely a limit for them to work around.

When Elladan has regained his strength, he carefully and snugly ties his brother into the same bonds, and covers his eyes with the same cloth. When Elrohir gives him the nod, Elladan takes a step behind him, raising his hand.

He tells his brother, "You should have known."


End file.
